


The Wasteland

by fredbassett



Series: Birds of a Feather [4]
Category: The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Gen, Orcs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-23
Updated: 2018-05-23
Packaged: 2019-05-10 11:28:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14736125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fredbassett/pseuds/fredbassett
Summary: Cold and getting colder.





	The Wasteland

**Author's Note:**

> Follows Birds of a Feather, Motivational Speaking and Rough Healing.

“Damn wind’s enough to freeze your bones.” Uglúk coughed, feeling his breath rattle in his chest.

The wound in his side still causing him pain, but thanks to Mauhúr’s not-so-tender ministrations, he’d live to fight another day, providing they didn’t freeze to death first.

“Bet you miss that fever. Could’ve warmed yer hands on yer belly.”

Despite being hungry, cold and sick to death of wandering through a featureless waste of short grass and stunted trees, Uglúk grinned at his companion. “I could warm them on yours…”

The look he got told him exactly what Mauhúr thought of that suggestion.


End file.
